A YuGiOh Halloween
by Sukara-Nodori
Summary: It had all started as a fun ride to go to a local haunted house...and it turned into the worst night of their lives. (R&R Please!)


Author's Note- Hi! This is my Halloween fic- it'll be divided up into 3 parts- this being basically the intro. Oh, and all the yamis have separate bodies in this story btw. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But the idea for this story (and the original characters) is mine! Muahahahahaha (cough cough) hahaha!

A YuGiOh Halloween

The girl shook as she peered up out of her hiding space. Her light blue eyes were wide and filled with fear. She was sweating profusely, her light blonde hair sticking to her forehead. She was visibly shaking.

"Clarice?" A sweet voice called out. Clarice's heart started pounding so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"You know it's your turn. I'm surprised, actually, that you lasted longer than the others. Our little game is almost over, however. It's time to stop hiding. Now where are you? Maybe you're in one of your closets, praying I won't find you."

Clarice watch solemnly as the girl rummaged through the bedroom, searching every space that could fit a person. Sadie grinned as she blocked off the doorway.

"Are you scared Clarice? Are you afraid to die? It must be horrifying, watching all your possible escape routes get closed off. I never heard a sound from you though. How does it feel seeing every way for you to get away dissolve before your very eyes?"

She flipped the mattress off the bed and turned, heading for the hamper, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She flicked back her long, silky black hair.

"You know what, Clarice?" She turned the hamper upside down, emptying its contents.

"How about I tell you something? When I find you, look into my eyes. The others thought they were looking into the soul of a lunatic. You know better though, don't you? You won't see the face of a psychotic person, you'll see something else."

Clarice trembled as Sadie glided into her bathroom, tearing it apart.

"You'll see the face of the devil." She laughed, her eyes glinting eerily in the light.

"You knew that though, didn't you?" Sadie walked slowly out of the bathroom, a long, thick butcher knife resting in her hand. She proceeded to head towards the back of the room, dragging the knife across the wall, leaving a long rip in the wallpaper.

She stopped in front of the back wall and bent down to the small Tweety Bird carpet that lay in front of her. She silently moved it aside, revealing a small handle in the floor.

Clarice was sitting with her knees tucked up to her chest, her head buried in her arms. Her body shook even harder as she heard the other girl abruptly cease her speaking.

Clarice slowly looked up, tears streaking down her flushed face, and froze as her eyes landed on a figure standing in the darkness about two feet from her. A horrified scream erupted from her throat as a glistening blade bore down upon her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year Later

"So Joey, what're you doing for Halloween?" Yugi Motou asked his best friend. Joey shrugged.

"I dunno. What're you gonna do Yug'?"

"Well, I was just going to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters."

"You guys are SO boring!" A brunette walking beside them proclaimed. Joey snorted.

"Oh, and what're you doing Tristan?" Tristan smirked.

"I'm going to a HAUNTED HOUSE! I'd invite you guys along too ya know, but I you guys are probably too scare...."

"A haunted house huh? Sounds cool. Where is it?" A girl next to him asked.

"You wanna go Tea?" Tristan asked, surprised. The girl grinned.

"Sure, why not?" She turned to Joey and Yugi.

"You guys coming too?" They all agreed unanimously. Suddenly, Joey ran headlong into somebody. (Now, who do think that would be? Lol.) He moaned as he looked up into a pair of intense, ocean blue eyes.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, MUTT?" Kaiba demanded, brushing his uniform off. Joey growled, looking like he was going to pound the CEO, then a smug look appeared on his face.

"He Money Bags, you afraid of the dark? What about ghosts?" The rich teen snorted in response.

"What do you think, Mutt? What're you up to anyway?" Joey snickered. 

"Well, we're all going to a haunted house on Halloween. If you're so macho, why don't you come along? Or, if you really ARE afraid, then its okay, you can go to a meeting or something." Kaiba fumed at the blonde.

"I have BETTER things to do Mutt than go to some stupid amusement house-"Joey cut him off.

"It's okay Kaiba. I understand. Come on guys, let's get to class." Joey had to force himself not to laugh when Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him around.

"FINE. It'll be amusing to see you scream like a girl Puppy." Tristan grinned.

"Great! We'll pick you up at 7:30!" Before Kaiba could reply, the gang quickly hurried off, before he could change his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:40, and Yugi & Co. (including Ryou and Bakura and Malik and Marik, who they had managed to con into going) were on their way to their local Joy Rides. It was pouring out, thunder bellowing from the heavens, and lightning dancing across the sky.

Kaiba was grumbling about how stupid he was for agreeing to go, Bakura and Marik were eagerly anticipating getting there, and the others were talking in the car quietly, with Tristan driving (they're in a van).

Suddenly, they started getting static on the radio. Tea sighed as she started fiddling with the dial, and finally found a station that was still on. Everyone gagged as they heard what it was: country music. (Lol, no offense to those of you who do listen to country music!)

Bakura angrily covered his ears at the offending noise. "What in Ra is that racket?" he demanded.

Marik looked up at Tea, annoyance displaying clearly on his features.

"Turn. That. Horrid. Noise. Off. NOW." Tea 'eeped' and quickly turned the radio off altogether.

Just as everybody started getting settled down again, there was a loud 'bang!' and then the van swerved off the road. Everybody screamed (well, yelled in the guys' cases ) as the vehicle finally came to a stop in a ditch.

"Are ya TRYIN' ta kill us Tristan?" Joey yelled. Tristan glared at him, but said nothing, instead getting out of the vehicle and into the rain to inspect the damage. Kaiba crossed his arms in anger.

"This is JUST great. Just great." Everyone rolled their eyes as he mumbled to himself some more. Then Tristan came back inside.

"Sorry guys, we've got a problem. All four tires are flat." Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?!!" Tristan shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not sure what happened. We must have hit something. There IS good news though!"

"You saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico Auto Insurance?" Marik asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um, not exactly. Luckily, we're right near a big 'ol house just a few feet up the street!" Tristan exclaimed.

Everyone moaned as they got out of the van (haha, they have no choice!) and ran up onto the porch of the house, desperately trying to shield themselves from the rain.

They looked up at the house.

"Woah...." Was all Joey could say. The house was huge; it looked like an old mansion.

Yugi smiled as he glanced at the light streaming through the windows.

"Hey, it looks like somebody's home." Yami nodded in agreement and pressed the doorbell.

......To Be Continued in Part 2...........

Note- You like it so far? Parts 2 and 3 are going to be considerably longer. This was just an introductory chapter. Don't worry, everything from the first part of the story will tie in with everything.

R&R!


End file.
